


Seriously, thats what you open with?

by FreckledKnell



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, JinJin does it anyways, Lmao ill be updating the tags later, M/M, MJ takes offense to being called old, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, bc he cant escape that bowl cut, dont wanna spoil anything, first chapter is short, jinjin calls sanha coconut head, the most unrealistic thing about this is jinjin jogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledKnell/pseuds/FreckledKnell
Summary: It was just his luck that Jinwoo would get the words ‘Hey cutie, can I touch that booty?’.The brunette just sincerely hoped that if his soulmate was gonna be greasy as hell, that they'd at least be someone near his own age instead of some creepy old man, like his hyung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Humansunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/gifts), [RibbonedSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RibbonedSky/gifts).



The day his words had written themselves on his arm, Jinwoo was ecstatic. These words would be the first thing his soulmate would say to him, why wouldn't the brunette be excited?

A tingling sensation signaled the emersion of the mark, words appearing as if they were being written by invisible ink. When they all had been revealed, all Jinwoo could do was stare it. His expression struggled not to stray to far into amusement as he took in his soul words. 

“I'm flattered and creeped out.” Was muttered to himself as he tugged down his sleeve to cover the words now decorating his forearm. It was just his luck that Jinwoo would get the words ‘Hey cutie, can I touch that booty?’. Especially since when his friend Myungjun’s words came in, he got a compliment, stating that ‘you really are a happy virus, aren't you hyung?’.

The brunette just sincerely hoped that if his soulmate was gonna be greasy, that they'd at least be someone near his own age instead of some creepy old man, like his hyung.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“But hyung, what if he's a dirty old man like you?’

“Yah! Park Jinwoo! I am not old!” Myungjun hit the younger on the back of the head even as he fumed. “And I'm not dirty. Look at this face, I'm oure as the fallen snow.” The elder out on an innocent face, though Jinwoo was laughing at his comment.

“Innocent? MJ hyung, I see your internet history. You're lying to yourself.” The youngers laughing cut off as a resounding thwack went through the room when Myungjun’s hand met the back of his head once more.


	2. Authors Note

Okay guys so the hard-drive in my laptop just died on me and I have a couple of essays to write, so I'm trying to get the next chapter written as soon as I can on my phone, but it may take a while before it's a length that I'm satisfied with (something thats hard to judge on a phone screen, I apologize). 

I'm not abandoning any of these, I swear, I'm just an overworked junior trying to get everything done so they can write enough to please y'all.

Also if you have anymore questions you can always hit me up on my tumblr: lazyrapperjinjin.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 2

Cursing, Jinwoo hopped around the entryway to his apartment, trying to tug his other shoe on while checking the time. He had promised to go and meet Sanha’s dancer friend Bin at a nearby park to hang out. Except the brunette may have accidentally fallen asleep without setting an alarm right before he was supposed to actually meet up with them. Triumphantly, Jinwoo finally managed to tug on his sneaker before he snagged his jacket, checked he had his keys, and flew out the door. Half jogging, Jinwoo berated himself for falling asleep and making it so he had to run to be somewhat on time.

He slowed down when a familiar bowl cut came into view, two other male standing around with Sanha. “Coconut head!” Calling out to his youngest friend, Jinwoo grinned when he got a whine of ‘hyunnng’ in response.

~  
Feeling a sharp pain in his nipple, Minhyuk let out an unmanly yelp and slapped at Bin’s hand. “Jeez, Binnie, what was that for?” 

Bin smiled at him innocently,and pointed at the small man that was approaching them. “I bet you won’t hit on him.” Minhyuk wrinkled his nose and observed the puppy looking man Bin was pointing at. He could almost imagine puppy ears pricking up on his head as Sanha approached him, sleepy expression melting away in the presence of their resident beagle. After talking quickly with the shorter, Sanha lead him over to Bin and Minhyuk

“Bet I heckin’ won’t.” Honestly, Minhyuk doesn’t mind hitting on this particular man, his adorable eye smile and beauty mark under his lip making him want to just coo at him. 

“Bin hyung, Minhyuk hyung, this is Jinwoo hyung he’s a dancer like you two!” The tallest of the four preened, clearly proud of himself for introducing the three, though why Minhyuk didn’t really know. As Bin introduced himself, turning on his puppy-cat charm as usual, Minhyuk tried to figure out what he was going to say.

As Jinwoo turned to look at him when Bin was finished, he panicked and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Hey cutie, can I touch that booty?” Oh, great job Minhyuk, he mentally slapped himself as he miserably watched Jinwoo’s face turn a pretty shade of pink before he let out a bark of laughter. “Oh thank god, you’re not an old man.” 

Gaping, Minhyuk moved his hand to cover his shoulder, where his words tingled slightly as Jinwoo said that. “Wait- what.”

Jinwoo just looked giddy as he poked Sanha's shoulder, "Thanks, Coconut head." A loudly whined 'Hyyyunnngg' was his only response.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have an idea for the possible JinJin pairing in this fic, but I want to know what ships you guys want to see. So just comment below and tell me!
> 
> If it doesn't end up in this fic, it will end up in a later fic. (I'll also accept/write crossover fics.)


End file.
